As the lamp technology advances, there are a wide variety of lamp products on the market. In general, most lamps come with a reflector for reflecting the light emitted from a light emitting source inside the lamp. Although a lamp cover can reflect the light of the light emitting source, most reflectors used for the lamps have a reflective material coated onto a PC reflector by electroplating, so that the reflectivity of the lamp cover becomes lower, and the overall luminous efficiency of the light emitting source becomes lower, the brightness of the light outputted from the lamp becomes weaker, and the user requirements cannot be met.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, it is necessary to improve the conventional reflectors.